interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
First Ever Riot at Voltaire Crater Prison
March 16th, 2040: Riot at Voltaire Prison Coincides with Bishop Two Memorial By: Brendon Wycheck Voltaire Crater Prison has late last night reported its first ever full-scale riot. Something thought impossible by the Global Senate and those who originally built the prison on Mars' Moon of Deimos. The riot, which took the lives of four guards and seven inmates, was subdued within two hours and those responsible have been found. It is no coincidence that at the very same time the riot took place, the Mason Grey Memorial Institute for Global Education was hosting a grand opening banquet in memory of Mason Grey. Only two months ago, a man named Zachari Dahran was sent to Voltaire Prison after standing trial for what is reported to be several hundred acts of terrorism and mass murder over the past fifteen years. He was without question the Consortium's number one enemy, considered by many to be the most successfully murderous member of the Long Dragon Syndicate. His sentence of life imprisonment was specifically due to an integral part he held in the mass murder of Mason Grey (Consortium Bishop Two) and three-thousand and fifty-two other people in the Hong Kong Commerce Center bombing of 2038. It is believed that the Voltaire riot last night was in fact instigated by Dahran in protest of the Memorial Institute's opening, or more specifically of the estimated 900 million people who tuned in to watch Mason Grey be immortalized. No specific details have been released on exactly how the riot took place in such a heavily controlled and segregated environment, once-thought riot proof. Prison warden, Hans Graber, had this to say in a statement read this morning on the Newswire: "The situation here at Voltaire Prison has been brought under control, but not before four of our best were brutally murdered by the very inmates they were paid to keep safe. I will simply say that certain elements of the Mason Grey memorial service may have been too much for the inmates of this prison to handle. Mason Grey did, after all, put many of these men and women behind bars. And yes, yes, before you ask. There is nothing to fear. Zachari Dahran has been apprehended and placed in solitary confinement where he will remain until an investigation can be held on his involvement in the riot. Thank you." Very little is known of Zachari Dahran's "real life" before he dawned his infamous synthetic skin-mask back in the late-2020s and became General Ibadah of the Long Dragon Syndicate. Ibadah of course is an Indonesian word which loosely translates as "to worship"- whether this means he is doing the worshipping or he wishes others to worship him, is unclear. What IS known of the sadistic mass murderer is likely entirely fictitious though no less frightening. The legends of how he injured his face and got the mask are numerous and always horrific. One tells he was born to Indonesian parents and fell prey to a sadistic upbringing at the hands of his father. In a closed interview with a man who claimed to know the real Dahran, it was said that in a fit of alcohol-fueled rage and a particularly bad day at the office, Dahran's father used a straight razor to skin his son's entire face. Another tale, from a similar account of a man claiming to know the General personally, tells that when he was a young boy, Dahrah had his face mangled by a pit-bull sicked on him by the White Tiger himself. Anyone looking at his record up until his capture would surmise Dahran was born to commit acts of violence. He reveled in his crimes, laughed at his enemies, and left an estimated twenty-thousand innocent people dead in his wake. And he did this all in the name of an organization known for not only global weapons and drug proliferation, but also instigating several conflicts throughout the Resource Wars and nearly de-stabilizing Asia's entire political sector. General Ibadah is the perfect reminder of why we allowed Voltaire Prison to be built in the first place. He is a deeply troubled man who is likely right now sitting alone in a dark cell laughing... laughing because he's still managed to instill fear in us, even from 78 million kilometers away. Category:Zachari Dahran Category:Voltaire Category:Mason Grey Category:Hans Graber